


Come Along, Dooley

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Selfie (TV)
Genre: Basic White Girl, Crossover, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza Dooley has a chance encounter with a strange, dorky man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Along, Dooley

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on fanfiction.net last year. It was very late when I wrote it with only one draft, so it could have been better.  
> I wrote it from Eliza Dooley's POV, so I'd just like to let you know that I DON'T think that Matt Smith is hot. I think he's kind of ugly. Besides, I'm a lesbian.  
> Also, I don't know if there are Forever 21s outside of the United States, but if not (or you just don't know what it is), it's this clothing store that really annoying, shallow girls shop at. The kind of girls who constantly take selfies and wear yoga pants every other day.  
> I feel like I have to say this: Eliza Dooley and Amy Pond had the same actress playing them. That'll clear up the slim chance of confusion.

It was just an average day in the life of the Doolio. I was standing in line at Starbuck's, scrolling through Facebook while I waited to order a pumpkin spice latte. The frumpy lady at the front of the line was taking her sweet time ordering. Yasss... gained 26 new followers on Twitter because of last weekend's posts...

"Pond! Pond! Sorry-" The yelling voice pulled my focus away from my phone and towards the source of the noise. What the hell? This dorky-looking guy- even dorkier-looking than Henry (although way hotter)- in a bow tie and tight pants had burst in and knocked into this businessman, spilling the coffee he had been holding all over his suit. The dorky guy just hurried away from the angry businessman, though- and straight towards me.

"Hey." I smiled coyly and flipped my hair. But he didn't seem to pick up on my flirting. Out of nowhere, he grabbed my wrist and began pulling me towards the exit.

"Hey!" I said shrilly. Um, what did he think he was doing?

"Come along- gotta go! Very important- can't explain- coffee later- maybe some jammy dodgers-" He panted in a British accent (sweet, an English guy). Well. He's very... forward. I guess I can be late for work today. I mean, I'm always late. Nobody will care.

We left the Starbucks. I had to nearly run to keep up with him, nearly twisting my ankle, like, five times in my six-inch heels. I still clutched my phone in my free hand. I wasn't sure where he was taking us, but apparently he had somewhere in mind. People jumped aside to get out of our path and glared. I didn't give a crap. I was getting a hot hookup out of this.

We turned a corner, and this big, blue booth thing was sitting there on the sidewalk in front of Forever 21. What... and nobody even seemed to think that was weird or anything? Where'd it come from?

We ran past the box and into the Forever 21. We weaved through the purses, clearance rack, and some cute tops. "This way," I panted, now pullling him towards the dressing rooms. The booths were all empty. Awesome. I pulled him into one and closed the door, then turned to him and gave a sexy smile.

"There may or may not be aliens living in this shop, probably, dangerous aliens- why are you taking your clothes off...?" He said in confusion. "Are you trying on something? I should go, then..."

I laughed. "You're so funny!" I undid the last button and threw off my shirt, revealing my lacy black bra. I backed him up against the wall with my body and pressed my lips to his.

"Mpph!" He pushed me away and held me out at arm's length. "Amelia!" He said, shocked, his voice cracking. "Not again! I thought we were past this!"

"Uhh... It's Eliza. I'm sorry, but, what? What is going on here?" Seriously, WTF?!

"Are you ill or something?" He put his hand against my forehead. I slapped his hand away.

Suddenly, the door swung open. "Doctor?" A woman's voice said in a surprised tone.

"Hey, I thought these locked from the inside!" I said with irritation. Then I froze.

Two people, a man and a woman, stood there, their eyes wide with shock. The woman looked exactly like me. Literally. We could have been twins. It was like that movie The Parent Trap. Same face, same mane of red hair, same rockin' bod, awesome sense of style... It was literally cray-cray. I couldn't do anything but stare back at her.

"Oh. My. Goodness," she said. Not the same accent. She had an Irish or Scottish or whatever accent.

"Wait," the man standing next to her said. "So in the future, you get it on with my wife?" He asked the my dorky friend. "Or..." he turned to my twin, "is this you from the past? I see she's not wearing any ring!" He pointed at me without looking in my direction.

"It's not the past! And I would never cheat on you! Well... never again. You know I wouldn't," Other Me responded with anger and hurt in her voice.

"What, is she a clone or something? And if so, why were you playing around with her in a public dressing room?" The man spat, turning back to the dorky guy.

"It's not my fault! She attacked me... with kissing! It was terrifying!"

The three continued their nonsense argument. "Yeah, I'm just gonna go..." I said quietly, the words drowned out by their voices. I threw on my shirt, did about half of the buttons, and hurried out of there. I didn't stop running until I was back in front of Starbucks. I took a minute to wait for my breathing to slow, checked my reflection in my phone, and walked in the door. I deserved a treat, bigtime.

There was no line (yassss) so I was able to order immediately. "One twenty-ounce pumpkin spice latte," I said to the mousy girl at the counter. "Please," I added as an afterthought. Henry would be proud.

I sat down at a table to wait, looked at my phone, and began scrolling. Holy crap. Scarlett Johansson got an edgy new haircut? That's insane!

**Author's Note:**

> About that last line:
> 
> "She needs to sort out her priorities."
> 
> -Ron Weasley


End file.
